Daiki's Mission
by Evil Twins INC
Summary: We all know what happened the first time Daisuke had to steal something... but what about his grandfather? Chapter 3 now up!
1. Dark

_Disclaimer_

Risa: Risa-Chan doesn't own D.N.Angel, and doesn't claim too, so please don't sue -.-"

Riku: BONDAGE PILLOWS

Risa: You've been reading to much yaoi. Again.

Riku: ...Got a problem with that?

Risa: Only if you have a problem with me doing it too.

Risa: Riku? What are you doing with that... put it down slowly...

Riku: ...And actually, this wasn't yaoi-related! For once... everything is yaoi related!... Damn you, textbook!

Riku: ...Reading.. a .. textbook.. ..

Riku: ...HOSNAP. IM READING A TEXTBOOk... wait.. does this say bondage?

Riku: YES!IT DOES.

RIku: AND It says Cede.

Risa: O-O SHE'S LOST HER MIND.

Please exscuse Risa-Chan as she rushes her sister to the hospital

Riku: HAha! My day has come.

* * *

_Prolouge_

A red-headed youth walked over to the table where an elderly man was sitting, reading the daily newspaper. The boy sat down casually in one of the chairs, slowly drinking a glass of some type of soda. He looked up suddenly at the older man.

"Hey... Grandpa? What was your first time stealing something with Dark like?" The elderly man froze, slowly folding down his newspaper to look at his grandson.

"Uh... erm... well... let's see here..." He scratched his head nervously. "Well..."

_End of Prolouge_

"This.. is... so... _creepy_! Wahh!" The boy ran around in circles, as if trying desperately to lose something... with no avail.

"Will you cut it out already? You're making me dizzy," A voice inside his head spoke to him, annoyed. (This didn't help much.)

The boy stopped for a moment, long enough to meet his mother's gaze desperately. "Mom! Why didn't you tell me about this before!" The poor boy was frantic.

The woman sitting lazily on the couch drinking coffee shrugged and replied. "You would have found out sooner or later anyway. Why rush things?"

The youth stared, open mouth and wide eyed, at his mother, who seemed perfectly calm, as if this happened to every mother's son. "You're joking... right! This is all a bad dream... all a bad dream... i'll close my eyes, pinch myself, and everything will be back to normal..."

"Eh, you can do that. But all you'll do is give yourself a nice bruise." The voice inside his head seemed awfully entertained, as if this was all fun. The youth ran to the nearest mirror, staring hard at his reflection, like it would change what he was seeing.

"And why is my hair purple! And why am I suddenly so much taller! When they said boys change drasticcly, _I didn't know this is what they meant_!" He was wailing at this point.

"Oh Daiki, calm down already! I already told you, this is perfectly normal for you." His mother seemed to be growing impatient.

"Normal! _Normal_! Having another person inside you is not _normal_ Mom!"

"She said, normal for _you_. Dont you listen to your mother like good little boys should?" The voice inside his head started laughing.

"So, let me get this straight Mom. That voice inside my head is the Great Phantom Thief Dark, and every Niwa male, once they turn fourteen, "enherits" him! Why couldn't you give money like normal people!" Daiki flopped down on the couch, exasperated and some what out of breath.

"Oh, by the way. Your stealing something tonight from the downtown museum. I made an outfit for you." She said this casually, like every mother sent her son out at night to steal valuable objects.

The boy sat up quickly. "EH!"

The voice inside his head laughed again. "In other words kid,_ i'm _in control tonight, so have fun while you can."

The boy groaned. _"So this is why I didn't have a birthday party..."_

**Later that evening...**

"Wah! And I thought _before_ was akward!"

"Oh, quit whining! You'll get used to it... eventually." Dark was now in complete control, leaping easily from rooftop to rooftop. Daiki groaned. "Just sit back and relax kid, not like you have anything better to do."

They were almost at the museum, and it was visible in the distance. "Hey... why'd we bring With?" Daiki had been wondering about the rabbit-like creature ever since they had left the house, it was currently clinging securely to Dark's (erm... his?) back.

"Man, you've really been kept outta the loop, huh kid?"

Daiki resisted the urge to scream as they leaped off a rather tall building, appearing to plummet at an amazing speed down towards the ground. Seconds before they hit the ever approaching earth, magnificent black wings appeared, and they lifted off into the night sky.

"W-What the hell just happened?" Daiki was in slight shock as he realized he was still among the living and in one piece.

Dark shrugged. "You asked. Anyway, we'll be there any second... now the fun _really_ starts."

Daiki felt his anger peak. "So you _were _having a good laugh before!"

Dark laughed. "Of course... who wouldn't?" They were very close to the museum now, and the police had obviously arrived. Spotlights searched the otherwise empty skies, and and news crews swarmed like ants left and right.

Dark grinned fondly. "Just like old times..."

"I'm assuming you _like_ all this attention."

Dark smirked as he suddenly gained altitude. "I'd call that somewhat of a understatement."

Dark passed in front of the full moon, which was shining brilliantly in the dark night sky. Daiki was amazed that anyone could tell the moon from the countless spotlights constantly searching the skies. He heard cries of excitement from below, as the crowd that had gathered finally noticed Dark. He also heard the clicks from what must be around a thousand cameras, and news reporters shouting loudly into their microphones, hoping to be heard over the ruckus. All of a sudden Daiki felt a surge of adreniline rush past his ears, as Dark once again dove. He found it odd, not being in control of his own body... yet he felt a slight thrill of it all.

Dark alighted on top of a sharp peak protruding from the old museum, he used this time to take a look at his surroundings, and what exactly he was dealing with. He noted the news crews franticcly searching the skies yet again for him, and he smirked. _Tough luck, suckers... blind as bats... as usual._ He felt With snuggle his cold nose against the back of his neck, and knew they were ready for action. "Well, kid... ready or not... here we go! Watch and learn."

"Wait... what _are _we stealing?" Daiki's voice held a note of obvious suspision.

Dark laughed. "Your overflowing trust is noted. If you must know, we get the pleasure of gaining possession of the..." A blinding flash cut off his speech. He protectively threw his hand in front of his eyes, squinting out to find the culprit of his blindness. _Damn. When I wanted the spotlight on my first night back in the game, I didn't mean it literally._

Dark stepped cautiously back, being careful not to go over the ledge he was standing on... he was in a precarious spot as it was. _I have to dissapear... quickly. If I don't, he is bound to find me... _

"What do we do now!" Daiki's fear was obvious as he started wailing. Dark sighed. _This is gonna be even harder with him crying like a baby..._

"Okay, listen up kid! I'm only saying this once. In about three seconds, i'm gonna jump and With is going to become wings again. Half way down, I want you to think of that girl as hard as you can, 'kay? Get it? Got it? _Good_!" Daiki barely had time to think about blushing before Dark pushed hard off the point, and started spiraling down towards the ground. About halfway down, Daiki felt control return to him, and the black wings appeared at his shoulders again, lifting him suddenly into the night, landing on a ledge not far away. Daiki started panting from all the adreniline rush. Once he had calmed down, he looked around.

"W-What just _happened_?"

"What do you _think_ happened?" Dark apparently was back to being the little voice in his head.

"Well, I think you were trying to get us both _killed_," Daiki emphasized killed.

"Shhhhh! You want to be noticed! Keep it down!"

Daiki finally noticed the spotlights still searching the area where they had been standing not seconds before.

"How did..." Daiki was utterly confused. They hadn't gone that far, yet the news crews seemed to have completely lost them and their where-abouts.

"Ask questions later, we need to hurry right now. I don't wanna start a habit of being late for the job. 'Sides, the longer we wait, the more time they have to set up traps."

"Wait... why'd you let _me_ in control all of a sudden?" For the few hours Daiki had known Dark, he had come to realize that the thief always had something up his sleeve, like a magician, except Dark had different tricks.

"'Cause... my work is done," Dark smirked.

Daiki felt his face grow red. "You mean... all you wanted to do... is show your face, flash a few fancy tricks... _than make me do all the work_!"

Dark laughed. "Your smarter than you first come off as."

* * *

Risa: Hope you enjoyed! I'll write more if there's good reviews! And as for Riku... she's in a nice room with four white walls... x.x 


	2. Inside the Museum

Risa: Sorry Risa took so long to update! Please enjoy and review!

---------------------------

Daiki's foot hit something incredibly solid, and he groaned and cursed.

"Hehe... it would help if you would stop running into walls, kid." Dark laughed unmercifully as he watched Daiki struggle down the pitch black hallway.

"If it's so easy, why don't _you _do it?"

Dark laughed again. Boy was that laugh getting on Daiki's ever shortening nerves. "'Cause. What would you gain from that?"

Daiki stumbled again. "A few less bruises and a some what sane mind. But those aren't important now, are they?"

"At least you know your priorities."

Daiki would have slugged him hard in the gut, but that was impossible unless he injured himself, and it was already proven Dark didn't feel pain. And that would accomplish nothing.

"So where are we headed again? To the right... straight... to the right again... and then to the left and up?" Daiki tried reciting the directions Dark kept repeating by memory, but had a feeling he had once again managed to turn an up into a down or a right into a left.

"Nooo... I said right, straight, right, left, up, then _right _again." Dark sighed mockingly as he felt the boy twitch out of anger.

"So when are you actually going to tell me what we're stealing? Soon? Or once Kio actually figures out how to use a camera?"

"Oooh. Burn. You sure speak of your friends fondly."

Daiki sighed as he continued stumbling along the dark passageway, making a lot less noise than he knew he should be. (Training does pay off.)

It's not that he didn't like his best friend... but the bad puns were inevitable, considering how the wanna-be news reporter was always stumbling around, poking his nose into buisness that was better left alone, taking photos of things people would rather forget or just never see. Daiki was actually really fond of Kio, and the information he gathered did come in handy... once in a blue moon, but it was still useful. It was other people who didn't enjoy the nosy high schooler's company. He had already got half the school staff plus some random conveniance store workers fired for various reasons... though no one had complained when the lunch lady who always served moldy bread was let go.

All this reminded him, once of the many people still searching outside for the long-gone phantom thief was probably Kio's father, a famous Detective and ex-news reporter. Daiki groaned, realizing that there were people here that could probably recgonize him on the spot.

"Wake up and listen kid! Stay alive!" Dark's voice snapped him out of his trail of thought, and was about to say to leave him the hell alone when he heared footsteps. Daiki froze, instinctively pushing himself against the cold wall next to him. His training kicked in and he strained his ears and singled out the footsteps.

_There's only one person... wearing school shoes by the sound of it. There's not very many people who would be wearing school shoes this long after school had ended... and that would also make them under 18... by the weight of the footsteps..._

"Oh come on! How can there be_ that _many things to analyze about _footsteps_. Just _run_ already! Leap, fly, we've just come to far to come to this now!"

Dark sounded desperate, it didn't seem to suit him. Daiki frowned, he was curious. Dark seemed to knwo something about the person approaching he didn't.

_By the weight being put into the footsteps... some one light... maybe... a girl! It's always possible... but Kio doesn't weigh that much either... it could still be a guy... they seem to be coming directly towards me... could they be able to tell where I..._

"Where you are? Don't act so surprised. Anyone could hear you stumbling around in the dark like a fool."

Daiki's heart skipped a beat as he heard the silky cold voice break the silence.

------------

Risa: Future chapters depend on reviews!


	3. The Girl

Risa-chan: Risa doesn't own D.N.Angel... otherwise Risa would woud be getting paid to write this stuffs. x.x

---------------------

Daiki slowed his breathing, both out of fear and the fact he wanted to try to slip away quietly. But that voice... only one person had a voice that was so cold and simply bone-chilling, even with only a few words said. But Daiki knew she couldn't be here...

"Why don't you save me the trouble and come out on your own... I don't feel like fighting anyone tonight." The strange person spoke again, and Dark was being eerily quiet.

_Dark? You there? Any ideas? Helllooo?_

No response.

Daiki felt cold steel on his throat and gasped. He felt the other's breathe brush his ear.

"I asked you to save me the trouble, Phantom Thief Dark Mousy."

Moonlight spilling through the window above was the only weak light in the museum, and it reflected the other's eyes. Daiki felt the knife at his throat make a slight cut as the girl holding it tightened. He hadn't heard her. Had the loud footsteps before just been to throw him off?

_No... it really couldn't be..._

Daiki suddenly felt himself spiral downwards, and he no longer felt the threat of the knife. He recgonized the feeling, it had happened once before. Daiki was no longer in control of his body.

"Hmm... so this time around it's a girl, ne? Well, that's more to my liking... though I don't want to hit a girl," Dark laughed as the girl backed off, holding the knife carefully in front of her, seeing as she no longer had access to his throat. Dark had the height advantage.

Daiki finally got a clear view of his attacker as the cloud in front of the moon passed. He gasped... one of the few times he had hoped he had been wrong, he turned out to be completely correct.

The girl's silvery blue hair shined in the moon light, and her eyes were invisible behind large glasses, which completely reflected the moonlight. Still dressed in her school uniform, she stood straight, the knife held expertly in her left hand.

"Hmm... you cute, but what's with the school uniform? And showing up so quickly too... you barely gave me a fair head start," Daiki felt the girl tense up. Dark obviously didn't know who he was dealing with... yet, at the same time, he seemed to know more about it than Daiki.

"I'll give you one chance, Dark Mousy. Surrender peacefully, and no one will get hurt." As if to prove her point, the girl let the moonlight bounce off the knife.

"_You're _threatening _me_? Oh, the irony!" Dark laughed, a joke only he got. He was clearly making fun of the girl. Daiki was still speechless.

_I-It's not possible... here? Why! How! Of all people..._

"Well, I know why i'm here, but why aren't you standing outside with the rest of the bumbling idiots? Or more importantly, getting your beauty sleep like a good little girl?" Dark continued taunting her, just as Daiki had thought. This was all just a game to him. But for Daiki, it was no longer a laughing matter.

_H-Hikari-san... why are you here!_

------------

Risa: Ne, sorry for the short, cliff hanger chapter x.x; I'll continue ifs there are good reviews!


End file.
